The Secret Life Of A Thirteen Year Old
by TheLoveWhisperer
Summary: 13 year old Cassidy Summer is thrown in a whole new world by moving to Miami, follow her as she handles changes in life and also the biggest challenge of all! High School, can she handle the fun, drama, laughter, heart-break and gossip this town has to offer? And most of all will she change for the better or for the worse? (Auslly,Trez,CassidyXDallas,CassidyXElliott)


**Hey Hey, this is my first A&A story but also my first Cassidy and Dallas and Elliott story but its full of Auslly from beginning till end the story is basically like life of a thirteen year old in high school and all the drama Cassidy face's with being new to Miami and to Marino High and how she handles change from her past life to this new one and basically its full of drama, fun, laughter and gossip and everything you can associate with high school! As of course I own NOTHING or anything you may recognize and also I live in England so the whole accuracy of my geography about America and Miami and everything might not be correct and I say sorry for that. Also all the outfits of each character will be on my polyvore my name is: hollytee45 check out the outfits for what they wear in the story. This is Cassidy's POV but its mainly Auslly in romance the rest is just fun and games really! Im not the best writer so sorry for any grammar or spelling or anything.**

**I own NOTHING! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"But I don't want to move!" I tell her for the _**HUNDREDTH **_time well not really but over exaggerating really make things more dramatic but anyway I am getting off task, I should probably introduce myself first.

_Heeeyyy , _the names Cassidy Summer there's not a lot about me really I'm 13 years old, I have plain blue eyes nothing special, I've got strawberry blonde hair which is about up to my shoulders i want to get layers but mum won't let me which I think isn't fair since every**-not every-**girl at my school has layers! ANYWAY... Now I know what you're thinking _**"she's probably those girls who think there better than everyone, thinks she has a lot of boys throwing themselves, popular and she's a slut-blah-blah-blah..." **_WELL... shocker actually I'm none of those thing's not one boy at my school really notices me and well I know at 12 or 13 you start to ... _develop _because of the whole puberty thing but even so not one boy really took interest but I'm not really that bothered about it really.

So recently in life mum's just told me that where moving! To Miami Florida! I'm so excited... but I don't want to go I mean I have a perfectly fine life here in Alaska and I have about **A THOUSAND **reasons why i don't want to go.

"Cassidy sweetie no matter what you say I'm not changing my mind and plus you'll have a better life there than you do over here so please just put the boxes in the car." I hear my mom say from the stairs.

Well I guess where moving.

* * *

**Cassidy's POV**

I wake up extra early today to look around town for the last time and to say goodbye to Hannah (my only friend) I feel pretty sorry for her she's going to be left on her own like i said before I'm not exactly popular at school but enough worrying about her lets worry about me! Sounded selfish? I know, but really right now i don't care as much since I'm moving, being carried away against my free will I like to think of it as me being kidnapped by my family.

But today's the day everything changes, I start a new chapter in life, I say hello to a new life and goodbye to my current one but in all honesty nothing much is going to change just that I'm in a new location and stuff but other than that nope. I feel my Blackberry start to vibrate in my pocket as i was going down to the bus stop, I take my phone out to see whose calling I groan when I realize it's my mom.

"Yup?" I say answering the call.

"Where are you? You know where leaving in two hours and your room isn't even close to finishing you still need to take down those silly posters." My mother replies.

"I know I was hoping that would stop us moving I guess not. And I'm at the bus stop" I huff quite annoyed about her bringing up the whole moving thing.

I hear her sigh " Cassidy... you know this is a chance for us to have a better life like I said before so please stop being so negative about this and just accept it!" She says calmly down the phone.

Now it's my turn to sigh.

"Err fine but I'm not going to be happy about this at all my life is going to be miserable!" I tell her/

"Cass, stop being so dramatic and just get here. Now!" she says sternly. I sigh and end the call not replying and sit at the bus stop to wait for the bus.

By the time I got home everything was put away the lounge was empty, the kitchen was spotless and empty everything was packed up and ready to go.

"Mom! I'm here" I yell up the stairs

"Okay get ready I laid out some clothes for you on the sink in the bathroom we leave in half an hour!" I hear her yell back in a rush.

Slowly I walk up the stairs rethinking memories about us in this house and wondering how different life would be in Miami. I get changed into my neon over-sized orange jumper, my black leggings, I put on my brown UGG's and a white snood and to accessorize i wear my black cat necklace and my black watch my dad gave me on my 12th birthday. I look in the mirror and put my hair up in a side messy bun and **(not to brag)** I got to say I looked pretty cute.

By the time I was finished it was time for us to go, I go down stairs grabbing by brown leather bag and placing it on my shoulder. When I was downstairs I see my mum grabbing our plane tickets and my dad was packing everything in the car. I stop and look around the room I am going to miss this place I just know my life is not going to be half as good as it is here, even though I'm a nobody but still.

We get to the Airport in 15 minutes I sit down while we wait for our plane we've already been through the bag check and everything but now we just have to wait for the plane.

* * *

9 hours on a plane seriously isn't good for your bum even though the seats are comfortable my bum hurts like hell i just want to stand up and walk around but because I'm at the window seat that would mean having to scoot past the man I'm sat next to and I'm not wanting to do that so I just have manage but its okay because we'll be landing in 30 minutes as the pilot said.

At around 6 in the afternoon we got to Miami. When we got there we got through security check and everything since we left our car back at Alaska with my Aunt Ruth we had to take **TWO **taxi cabs because of our luggage but the rest of the stuff was coming later on in the week or something like that.

"You okay Cassidy? You seem a little down." My dad asks me while we were in the taxi I sigh and nod my head not wanting to talk about how I feel at this exact moment when I know they know that I'm hating every single second of my life ever since we arrived.

"Welcome to hell Cassidy" I say with no tone in my voice.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter of this story please review and rate and favourite and follow and everything i didn't mention this but this story is going to be OOC for some characters so i hope you like it and i might update tomorrow or Wednesday and again i own NOTHING or anything and like i said before I'm not the best writer so so sorry! R&R! PWEEEAASSEEE...**

**-Holly.X**


End file.
